


She Wears Her Hair in Waves [translation]

by Navi (telcontaro)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telcontaro/pseuds/Navi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>劇透</b>：全部。未來文，建立在我們對電影所知的資訊之上。(*譯者註：發表的時間是2014年3月初，電影上映之前)<br/><b>警告</b>：沒有beta。所有尷尬的句子跟錯誤的挪用都不是<a href="http://scandalpantsstuff.tumblr.com/">Scandalpantsstuff</a>的責任。都是我的。不過，是她建議我在電影上映、讓這變成AU之前把這篇貼在tumblr以外的地方。既然她從來沒有錯過⋯⋯這就是了！</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wears Her Hair in Waves [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She Wears Her Hair in Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253635) by [nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/pseuds/nevertothethird). 



> Lots of thanks to nevertothethird for such a wonderful story, and for agreeing to let me do this.

他並不深愛她。但這只是因為他告訴自己不能那麼做。他不會讓自己那麼做。如果有那麼一瞬間他相信她就要深愛自己了，他就會願意付出他僅剩的自我了。

他們剛開始第二次交往的時候，他的心仍有很大一部份是保留給自己的。他們是老朋友了，重新認識對方，然後時不時約會。但隨著他們的關係從幾天延長成幾週、延長到六個月，他能感覺到保留給自己的那一部份在逐漸變小。在自己沒有察覺到的狀況下，他就要將一切都給她了。

他開始逐漸明白，Veronica Mars不說話的時候，你才最應該擔心。她的諷刺和評語有時會傷人，但她有在說話的話就是比較好的。當她無視你、或拒絕回答你說的任何字句，你就要準備好被她排除在生活之外了。

有一次，他聽見她和Wallace在講電話。從Piz能從Veronica這一側聽到的部分拼湊起來，是Wallace又為了某種難以理解的原因，和一個很不錯的女生分手了。

「這次是為什麼？」

聽到Wallace的答覆，Veronica哀嚎著抬起了腦袋，轉了轉眼珠。她把手按上話筒好讓Wallace不會聽到，轉向Piz的方向。「這個太常說『真的是』了。」搖著頭，她把手從話筒前移開。「Wallace，這 _真的是_ 我聽過最蠢的事了。」

她對Piz眨了眨眼，回過頭繼續原本的對話。她和Wallace說得越久，她就顯得越生動，嗓音也越大聲。她喊起來的時候聲音美麗極了。強烈、嚴肅、充滿熱情。

Piz試著想起哪一次她有對自己大吼大叫，但他想不出來。她從來沒對他大喊過。無論是為了什麼事。即使是以往女朋友們都一致同意無法接受的事也一樣，像是他打噴嚏的時候總是沒辦法掩住嘴巴，也沒能讓她猶豫過一下。坐在她的沙發上、聽著她和Wallace說話，他有點希望下一次自己打噴嚏的時候，她會威脅如果他再不捂住嘴就要把他的嘴唇縫起來。

在她回Neptune前一個月，他問了她的前男友名單。他知道那些簡單字句無法明確傳達每一次感情完整的深度廣度。來自她過去的元素被遮掩起來，也該是他意料之中的事。但他得到了一兩句話的說明，關於她和Duncan Kane、Troy Vandergraff、Michael和Brent（都是大學時期），還有Eric和Jimmy（都是法學院的）這些人之間到底發生了什麼事。

她躺著，女王般地述說她的約會史，穿著她自己帶來的帽T。他提議過要借她一件自己的t-shirt，但她沒理他，只是說了一句「不用了謝謝」。

「所以，那Logan呢？」

她聳聳肩，把臉埋在枕頭裡，傳出來的聲音有點模糊。「有什麼好說的？你知道Logan的事了。」

他沒有想到要追問下去。或者追問那些他想知道答案的問題：他是你離開Neptune的理由嗎？你們還有在聯絡嗎？時不時就看到他的臉出現在小報上，會讓你心煩意亂嗎？

真正的戀情大告解之後一星期，他在她家，等她準備好一起出門。他們兩人和Veronica的朋友Lauren和Jake約好共進晚餐，慶祝Veronica的生日。她的聲音從廁所裡傳來，請他用她的手機傳簡訊告訴Lauren他們會晚十五分鐘到。

這樣的要求感覺就像是一次勝利。像是贏了某種戰役。她並不深愛他，他明白的，但她給了他手機的密碼，這一定有某種意義。他滑著滾輪找Lauren的名字，一不小心過了頭，看見Logan Echolls仍然在她的通訊錄裡有一席之地。點下他的名字，Piz看見一張Logan大約是高中時期的照片。他戴著一條貝殼項鍊，光照在頭髮上，Piz想到過去九年的時間裡，Veronica就這樣把他的號碼從一支手機移到下一支裡，覺得有點反胃。

但接著他想到，也許這就是她會做的事。也許是某種多愁善感的癖好，讓她把所有前男友的電話都留下來。他知道Duncan Kane的號碼不會在手機裡，當然，但他希望自己會發現其它她上個星期一連串說出的那些名字。他滑過手機通訊錄，並不意外地看到，沒有任何名字屬於她的歷任男友們。

沒有任何Eric。沒有任何Brent。沒有任何Jimmy。只有一個Logan Echolls。

他搭上了星期六早班的飛機，說服自己這一點都不是因為不安，而只是因為他是個支持女友的男友而已。他知道對她來說高中時代算不上好過，所以他只是為了這個理由而飛去的。再說，Wallace和Mac也是他的朋友，而上一次他們全部聚在一起，已經是太久以前的事了。他是為了Veronica去的。Wallace和Mac是邊際效益。Logan只是在那裡而已。

整個航程中，他多數的時間都在重複著這些話，「她是為了公事去的。她告訴我她會回來的。」

所以，不知道為什麼，在以Veronica Mars的plus one身份進到同學會會場之後，他只是站在一邊看著她，看著她和Logan說話。他該在這個時刻表現出自己是個浪漫的男朋友，走過去給她驚喜。但他只是望著他們，久到足以發現，他們的每一個動作和姿勢幾乎都同步了。他傾身向前拿起自己的飲料，她對位地向後倚去。她調整自己右肩的角度好能更靠近他，他也一樣。她仰起頭大笑，他俯身向前讓她能聽到自己還沒說完的話。

先注意到他的是Logan，Piz對他的反應感到既好奇又困惑。他沒有微笑，沒有假笑，眼神沒有洋洋得意。他只是垂下頭，看上去有些認命了。

Piz想起來九年以前Logan問自己，幾乎是懇求著，問他有沒有看到Veronica。即使是當時，Piz就知道自己的反應算不上親切。他記得Logan離開時很安靜，幾乎是害羞的。Logan竟然真的向他 _道謝_ 了。所有這些都不符合Piz構築出的形象，一個億萬身價的花花公子該有的形象，但他當時並沒有多加注意。

而現在望著Logan，看著他用頭示意Veronica轉過來注意到Piz，他還是覺得那不符合。他完全不曉得Logan Echolls是一個怎麼樣的人。

她越過肩膀望過來，看見Piz站在這裡。那只持續了一秒，但Piz注意到，她猶豫了一下才回以微笑。看見她轉回去要跟Logan說話、卻發現他已經一語不發地離開時，臉上失望的神情也有點傷人。她的視線跟著Logan走，看到他向一個棕髮女人搭話，她的嘴唇往下、微微顯得不悅，然後才走過來和Piz說話。

她走來時向他露出微笑，先前的不自在、或不滿都已經消失不見了。這個時間點是有點奇怪，但他真的能感覺到，有另外一點他保留給自己的部分，又失去了。

他們在房間中央會合時，她抬起自己的臉頰迎向一個吻。他們也有自己的節奏，這讓他安心了下來。跟她與Logan共有的不一樣，但依然有意義。他不是只是個替代品而已。

「讓我猜猜，」她說，雙臂在胸前交叉。「你搭上了地鐵，然後就沒下車了？」

「我告訴你，這可是一趟糟透了的旅程。我想我隔壁的老太太一定在我的飲料裡加了什麼東西，因為我什麼都想不起來了。」他一隻手按住自己的嘴、另一隻放在胸前，假意害怕。「我希望她沒有趁機占我便宜。」

他每天都會說上大約一打的蠢笑話。她通常會容忍他一半，然後用禮貌的微笑應付剩下的。但她現在兩者都沒做，只是表情空白地瞪著他看。

所以他用了一個老招數，在她眼前揮了揮手。「地球呼叫火星（Mars）。火星請回答。」

這讓他得到了想要的回答。她哀嚎著輕輕揍了一下他的肩膀。「你永遠說不膩嗎，Piznarski？」

「只有你以為會。」清了清喉嚨，他把手插進口袋，友好地撞了撞她。「我想你了。不擇手段的律師們應付得如何了？」

她聳著肩，盡力將視線對著他的，但Piz可以看見她同時也試圖想用週邊視力找出Logan的位置。「還好。」然後她放棄假裝自己在找Logan，而是有目的地掃視了整個房間。

Piz聽見她在找到Logan跟一小群男人對話時小小吐了一口氣。他納悶著她的安心，究竟是因為Logan不再跟那個棕髮女人搭話了，還是因為和他說話的那群人都是好人。

「我喜歡你的頭髮。」

皺著眉，她捏起一撮波浪狀的金髮檢查，接著似乎意識到自己把頭髮弄成了和在紐約時不同的樣子。「我想是因為加州的空氣吧。弄直感覺就是不對。」

「從大學之後我就沒看過你這樣弄了。」

她的回答是一抹微笑，比他看過的任何微笑都要柔和。她從內部透出光芒，閃閃發亮，而他就要再把一部份的自己交給她了。但他知道，讓她笑成這樣的不是自己。

她把玩著自己的頭髮，視線飄往Logan的方向。「是啊，我有點忘記我有多喜歡這樣了。」

他一隻手臂環住她的腰，在她耳邊呢喃著蠢笑話，兩人一起走向吧檯拿幾杯酒。

他想保留給自己的那一部分，一直都比現有的更多一些。注視Logan Echolls看著自己的女朋友，注視自己的女朋友看著Logan Echolls，他知道那兩個人在多年以前，就早已將自己的一切都給了對方。

此時此刻她還是他的女孩，所以他們要一起喝一杯。接著他會說幾個故事，說自己的混帳上司想要他播一些更「成熟另類」的歌。她會問他是什麼讓他跳上飛機、來到加州。他們會放聲大笑。與此同時她會一直尋找Logan Echolls在哪裡。

Piz並不深愛她。但他能，一點都不難。他也想，非常想。但她從未為了他身披一頭捲髮。

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者後記：  
> 有幸在電影開播前看到了這篇，我非常喜歡這篇用Piz的角度，寫出了有自我認知的那些、以及他看不到的那些。雖然我對角色本身沒有特別的喜好，但我喜歡讀Piz和Parker的POV，因為這是兩個陷得夠深，因而看得夠清楚的人，所以他們夠有說服力（當然，也最傷心）。而且電影裡的Piz實在太討人喜歡了。在電影之後，我覺得我更需要這一篇，給Piz一些我能給的東西。  
> 抓蟲歡迎，有任何錯誤都是我的，不是作者的。


End file.
